There are many leg or foot rests having a padded platform which is vertically adjustable to position the padded platform at a comfortable level with respect to the seat of a chair. Frequently, the padded platform is also tiltably adjustable for more comfortable use with a chair. The combination of a chair and such a vertically and tiltably adjustable rest can be used as a substitute for a recliner chair. This is desirable because recliner chairs (while comfortable to sit in) are relatively expensive, cumbersome and do not readily lend themselves to a decorative scheme.
One problem with existing leg and foot rest and chair combinations is that there is no way to adjust the rest so that it is comfortably positioned under the user's calves. In procrustean style, one size fits all, catching short people at the ankle and tall people somewhere between the calf and the knee. In view of the above, there is a need for a leg or foot rest with a cushion support member which is horizontally adjustable to fit the user's needs.